Wireless communication systems, such as very small aperture terminal (“VSAT”) systems typically include one or more antennas at each ground terminal. Typically, dual antenna systems are employed for moving vessels, vehicles, or crafts that require a capability for continuous communication, which requires a continuous line of sight to a satellite, hub, or other communication terminal or node. For example, commercial ships may use a dual VSAT system for receiving an internet connection, telephone connections, television broadcast, etc. A dual VSAT system includes two steerable antennas, which compliment each other by switching the communication connection between the two antennas when one antenna is in a blockage zone where the antenna does not have satellite visibility. The antennas may enter a blockage zone caused by, for example, a mast on the ship which impedes satellite visibility. When one antenna is entering a blockage zone, the communication connection may be switched to the other antenna. The antennas are generally placed on a ship so that both antennas are not simultaneously in a blockage zone caused by shipboard structures or equipment. However, situations causing an antenna to unexpectedly lose satellite visibility remain a problem. For example, any type of signal interference or noise, blockages from other ships, cranes, mountains, weather conditions, antenna drift, and/or various equipment problems may cause communication failures or interruptions. Any unexpected signal degradation may be problematic. Accordingly, the dual antenna communications systems of the prior art may be improved as presently disclosed.